A Future Worth Saving
by Deceptive Heart
Summary: Harry won the war, but when he looked around no one was left. "I'll fix this he whispered to his one true love. However, something goes wrong when he tries to go back and now he is stuck thirty years in the past with those who's love saved him once before
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No I have not abandoned by other story. This was just an idea playing around in my head. I hope you like it. It will be depressing, but also humorous, I hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world.

**A Mistake**

"Stupid, that what I am! Stupid!" The man muttered to himself. "Really, it was a simply calculation and I manage to mess it up to extreme proportions! Dammit!"

The man was tall and thin. His unruly black hair was long and curly ending below his ears in an untidy mop. His unnatural bright green eyes's flashed with disgust as he berated himself. The man's face was littered with thin white lines left over from confrontations with Death Eaters. However, the distinguishing characteristic of his face was that the entire left side was one big burn. The man ran his hand over the smooth side of his face.

"How could I have done something so stupid!"

"Perhaps it is not as stupid as you think."

The man whirled around to face the cause of the voice. He had his wand pointed at the intruder before they could even blink.

"Impressive." The intruder said. "I haven't seen someone so paranoid since Alastor Moody."

The man lowered his wand as he recognized Dumbledore. He had been pacing in front of the Haedmaster's office, so it was really no surprise that Dumbledore had noticed his presence.

The man muttered an apology and tucked his wand in his back pocket.

Dumbledore eyed the man curiously. There was something vaguely familiar about him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked uncomfortable, Dumbledore noticed. He was probably only 25 years old and yet he had the presence of a strong and powerful wizard.

"Can I help you with something?"

The man looked up at Dumbledore. "Well I do need a job."

Dumbledore's eye's lit up. "I am in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I don't suppose you have your transcripts with you?"

The man shook his head no. "I left in a bit of a hurry I'm afraid. I did however score top marks in my Defense classes for as long as I was in school."

"You didn't finish school?"

"No, I dropped out my 6th year to help fight the war."

Dumbledore frowned. "You dropped out at age 16 to fight a war."

The man nodded. "They needed me I'm afraid."

"And what made you leave your home?"

The man's face darkened. "There is no one left."

Dumbledore considered the man for a second. He certainly looked like a man who had gone to battle. He had no doubt that his face was once handsome, but now it was marred with scars. The man held his head high with a sense of pride, but Dumbledore could see the pain and sadness in his eye's.

"I will hire you for our Defense position."

The man's shoulder's sagged in relief. "Thank you! I'm not sure what else I would have done."

Dumbledore smiled, his eye's twinkling. "I wouldn't thank me just yet. There are some rather mischievous students here."

The man gave Dumbledore a questioning look, but the Headmaster just smiled.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The mysterious man sat in the Leaky Cauldron celebrating with a butterbeer. It wasn't exactly Plan A and definitely wasn't plan B. He preferred to think of it as an improvised Plan C. Now all he had to do was figure out where the hell he was.

He pushed his long messy black hair out of his bright green eyes and sighed. Nothing could ever go right for him. He finally spotted someone abandon a paper a few tables down from him. Gracefully, he stood and snatched the paper off the table. He returned to his table and looked at the front page only to drop it in shock. There was no possible way!

_DEATH EATER SPOTTING_

_Geri __Freeden_

_Another Death Eater attack was reported on Yale Street. Two are confirmed Death by use of the killing curse..._

The man however, was more interested in the date at the top of the paper, August 01, 1979. Shit.

How could the calculations have gone so wrong. Once again, something was interfering with his plans caused by his own stupidity.

He quickly ran over what he had done in his head. The man had found a way to travel back in time. However, he had only meant to go back three years. He had done the calculations over and over again. The flash of green had been more vibrant than he had expected, but then again, he hadn't know what to expect.

Damn.

He had gone back almost thirty years. Then he faulted as he fully realized the consequences of his actions. Bugger.

He had won the war. He still remember the look of utter shock and disbelief on Voldemort's face as he fell. He had then whooped for joy, until he realized there was no one left. He scanned the battlefield until he saw the familiar shock of red hair. He ran to her side and sank to his knees in grief. Quietly he sobbed for the loss of his wife. Muttering comforting words he smoothed her hair out of her face kissed her lips softly.

"I'll fix this." He muttered. "For both of you." He ran his hand softly over her slightly swollen belly and then rose and walked away from the scene.

A week later found him in the ruins of Hogwarts, recalculating for the fourth time. All he had wanted to do was save everyone he loved from their horrible fate. When he had arrived at Hogwarts he knew something had gone wrong. He was not in the time period he wanted. Hogwarts was still standing. However, he never imagined he'd gone back so far and now... now he had to teach his father, mother, Remus, Sirius, and the traitor. Harry shuddered and touched the left side of his face. Never again would he underestimate the rat. He shook his thoughts out of his head and started concentrating on his new life, he could no longer be Harry Potter, but that was fine with him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was sitting in a staff meeting a week before school started. The staff was eying him nervously, but Harry paid them no mind.

For the last few week he had been traveling around Europe reestablishing connections that had helped him win the last war. It had not been hard to regain their trust as they had branded them as one of their own a long time ago, or a long time in the future. Harry shook his head, he was only confusing himself more. The vampires had been tentative at first, but he had the mark of a vampire friend, a small tattoo on the base of his neck, conveniently hidden by his robes. Harry had been nervous about entering the werewolf camp, but his worries were short lived. It was not a full moon and although they had been tentative, they had accepted him more readily than the vampires.

Harry was feeling more confident now. He had a game plan this time, and he had something Voldemort did not, thirty years of future knowledge.

A soft cough interrupted his thoughts. Harry looked up into the expectant faces of the entire Hogwarts staff.

"I was just about to introduce you when I realized that you never told me your name." Dumbledore's eye's were twinkling with curiosity.

"Orian James."

Dumbledore nodded. "Would you care to tell us a little about yourself."

Orian shrugged. "There is nothing to tell."

"Surely there must be something, how old are you?"

Orian had looked up when Minerva had spoken. He looked at her sadly for a brief second remembering her death five years previous, or twenty-five years from now. "Twenty-six."

"What about family?"

Orian didn't recognize this professor. "I'm an orphan."

Dumbledore noticed how concise his answers were, he almost seemed to be avoiding the brunt of the question. He felt that he should leave the boy alone, but none the less he was curious. "Who raised you?"

"My aunt and uncle."

"Surely then, they are your family."

Orian's unnatural eye's flashed. "They are dead, and I never considered them family."

Dumbledore was slightly taken back at the boy's anger. He knew that there was more to the story, but the boy's tone clearly stated that they should progress no further with that line of questioning.

"Are you married?"

Dumbledore immediately realized that was the wrong question to ask, however he along with most others had noticed the wedding band on his ring finger.

The boy's face had completely closed off and had paled slightly. He muttered something that sounded like "Not anymore," and then hurried out of the room.

Minerva and Albus glanced at each other and then quickly hurried after the boy.

Harry had run to the first place he could think of, the Astronomy Tower. It had been his first kiss with Ginny and it also had fond memories of his best friends. Harry smiled as he thought of his friends. He missed them so much it hurt. They had been killed in their home just after he had turned 21, their newbown daughter, his goddaughter, had been killed as well. Tears fell freely down Harry's scarred face. He owed it to Rose and his own unborn child to stop the second war from ever happening.

He had been sitting there crying for about ten minutes when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly dried his eyes and stood. He was met by a huffing Minerva and Albus. They looked somewhat surprised to have found him. Dumbledore's eye's locked in n Orian's red-rimmed ones.

Orian attempted a smile, he failed, It had been a month since he'd smiled. " Were you looking for me?"

Dumbledore seemed relieved that Orian didn't seem mad about his careless question. "I wished to apologize for the rudeness of my question. I didn't mean to upset you."

Orian shrugged and absent-mindly twirled the gold ring around his ring finger. "It wasn't your fault," Orian looked longingly at the ring, "I just can't bear to take it off."

Minerva nodded in support. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Orian however, didn't seem to hear the Transfiguration Professor. He was looking off to the distance.

"We'd only been married two years when it happened. I should have asked her to marry me sooner, but I was a coward. I feared she would no longer want me." He gently touched the marred skin on his face and looked up at the Headmaster, "I was going to be a dad in four months. Ella..." Orian cut off with a muffled sob.

Minerva and Albus were at a loss of what to do. They stared at him in horror for a few seconds pondering how to help the poor boy, when he stood on his own. Orian wiped at his eye's furiously, then muttered a spell under his breath. Immediately he looked as if he had never cried at all. He turned towards the two awestruck Professors.

"Shall we head back to the meeting then?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Orian watched from the teachers table as the students began pouring in. He willed himself not to immediately seek out James and his friends. He no longer referred to him as his father. There was to great a chance he'd slip up. So Orian had detached himself from his former self. Harry Potter no longer existed. He quickly glanced over at Minerva and Dumbledore. He was still slightly embarrassed they had seen his breakdown, however, that had been the first time he had been able to speak with someone about his deceased wife and child. It had all just come pouring out and Orian had had no way of stopping it.

Orian looked up as Dumbledore cleared his throat. All the children had settled into their respective tables. Orian willed himself not to look at the Gryffindors.

"And now the sorting will begin."

Orian barely paid attention as the sorting progressed. His spot on the table was in the shadows, so he was able to observe the scene around him. However, he found his attention grasped by the Slytherin table. He was amazed at how many future Death Eaters he saw sitting there. Snape, Nott, Parkinson, the list went on and on. He was so enraptured with his musing that he jumped slightly when Dumbledore once again spoke. "And now let us eat!"

Orian warily looked at his food. Years of war had caused him to become slightly over paranoid. However, the first shriek confirmed his assumptions, and Orian sat back to watch the scene unfold.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James and Sirius sat bored through the sorting.

"Can' they just hurry this up?"

"Sh!" Remus whispered. "Can't you just sit still for one minute?"

Sirius scowled at Remus. "But it's boring!" He whined. "I want dinner to come." A mischievous twinkle arrived in his eyes.

James poked Sirius in the side. "Help me figure out who the new teachers are, we seem to be missing one."

Sirius glanced up at the Head table and counted. Sure enough they seemed to be short one teacher. "I guess Dumbledore couldn't find a new Defense teacher."

Finally the sorting ended and Dumbledore announced dinner.

"Finally," Sirius whispered.

Everyone immediately tucked into their meal. A minute passed before a shriek interrupted the quiet murmur of voices.

James and Sirius looked up and smiled. The hair of the all the Slytherins had grown long and greasy. The smirked as they watched the Hufflepuff hair go a light blue and the Ravenclaws a bright green. The Gryffindor's hair remained unchanged.

Dumbledore chuckled goodnaturedly at the prank. McGonagall, however was furious. She stood up and shouted, "JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, PETER!! MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY AFTER DINNER!!"

The boys cringed a little in their seats, but did not loose the grins on their faces, well at least the grins on James and Sirius's face.

Dumbledore, still chuckling stood. "I have a few beginning of term announcements. For all of those new students, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Also, we have some new Professors. I'd like you to welcome Professor Mage our new Muggle Studies teacher."

The lady stood to the polite applause she was receiving.

Dumbledore clapped until the new Professor sat down. "And we also have a new defense Against the Dark Arts teacher joing us. Please welcome Professor Orian James."

James and Sirius looked at each other confused. Then Orian stepped out of the shadows and the applause stopped abruptly as they all caught a good glimpse of him.

James was shocked he hadn't noticed him before. His hair was like a longer version of his own and his eyes' were a vibrant green. He could have been quite handsome, but the entire left side of his face was burned giving him an intimidating presence.

Orian scowled at all the attention he was receiving. He scanned the Great Hall and then his breath caught as he saw a shock of red hair, his mother.

A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you like it. Let me know of anything I can fix. I should be updating my other story soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**First Glimpse**

A/N: I am glad that people are enjoying this. Updates should be coming every other week or so, depending on how busy I get. As sad as it sounds, once school starts I should have more time on my hands. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his story.

Previously:

_James was shocked he hadn't noticed him before. His hair was like a longer version of his own and his eyes' were a vibrant green. He could have been quite handsome, but the entire left side of his face was burned giving him an intimidating presence. _

_Orian scowled at all the attention he was receiving. He scanned the Great Hall and then his breath caught as he saw a shock of red hair, his mother._

**First Glimpse:**

Orian sat dejectedly in his room staring at the ceiling, tears streaming down his cheeks. So much for separating himself from his past. Once glimpse of his mother and he was a pool of emotions.

He didn't know how long he had been laying there when a knock sounded at his door. Orian was tempted to just pretend to sleep. He knew that he didn't look good right now. There was another knock and Orian sighed and sat up. Angrily he wiped at his eyes and cheeks. As he walked to the door, he cast the same charm on himself as he had in the Astronomy Tower, effectively hiding his puffy, red eyes.

He opened the door to his old Professor and new boss, Dumbledore.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore sat in his office puzzling over his new Professor. There was something off about him. The Headmaster hadn't missed the look he had sent towards Lily. It had held a sense of longing stronger than he'd ever seen before. He couldn't imagine going through what this young man had obviously dealt with. Forced into a war at a a young age and then loosing the love of his life and unborn child. Dumbledore sighed deeply. He was determined to keep an eye on this young man.

Orian's room was quiet when Dumbledore knocked. He knew the boy was probably not sleeping so he knocked again after an extended silence. The door opened to reveal a surprisingly composed Orian. Too composed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"That spell isn't healthy, you know."

Orian started and looked into the Headmasters eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Finite Incantum." Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle when the teary, red-rimmed eyes on Orian's face became visible.

Orian glared at the Headmaster. "I can deal with my own problems."

A somewhat shocked Dumbledore flinched as the door slammed in his face. He sighed, perhaps the boys needed more time.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Orian was a trained killer and the most powerful wizard in the world, he wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything, people were supposed to run in fear from him, and yet here he was sweating in fear because he had his first class this morning. He looked in the mirror at his face. Pull yourself together Potter! No, now it was James now.

Harry's heart clenched as he thought of his father. He didn't know how he was going to control himself when his dead father was going to be siting in front of him. What would he think of his son? Harry snorted as he rubbed his palm over the marred skin on his face. Probably would be ashamed. Who wouldn't be. No one could look him in the eyes after the attack, except Ginny. Once again Harry fought the wave of tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. He cursed himself as he wiped at his wet cheeks. He was going to be late for his first class.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Everyone was nervously waiting for their Defense teacher to arrive.

"Bet you he's a spy for Dumbledore."

James glanced at Sirius. "Dumbledore wouldn't have hired a Death Eater Padfoot."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Obviously Dumbledore doesn't know Prongs."

Now it was James' turn to roll his eyes. "Dumbledore knows everything you mangy mutt."

"Well not everything if he doesn't know Professor James is a Death Eater you deanse deer."

"I am a stag not a deer!"

"And I'm not mangy!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

A soft cough stopped their rant as their attention was draw to the door of the classroom. All conversation stopped as the Professor Orian James entered the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Orian almost started panicking when he walked into his classroom and saw all of his students staring at him. He had never liked being the center of attention, He quickly pushed away his nervousness and took a deep breath.

"Goodmorning, My name is Professor James and I am your new Defense Teacher. I understand that you have had a very bad luck with teachers, so today we will talk about what you have learned and what we are going to study this year. Could someone be so kind as to give me some of the content you've studied?"

The room was still, Orian was terrified that no one was going to answer him until Lily Evens raised her hand. Orian sighed in relief.

"Yes, Ms. Evans."

"We've studied basic defense spells, the theory behind fighting dementors and boggarts, and some history of defense throughout the past, sir."

Orian raised his eyebrows. "That's it?"

The class nodded.

Orian took another deep breath. "Alright, well that is much less than I had expected. I don't know how anyone expects you to be prepared for the real world with that kind of instruction. This year I will be introducing you to the Unforgivable Curses as well as more advance defense spells. We will also be looking into some muggle defense methods and going face-to-face with some dark creatures such as boggarts. Any questions?"

The classroom was silent. Orian sighed and sat on top of his desk.

"I don't bite you know. Your questions don't necessarily have to be about my lesson plan."

This time a brave soul dared to raise his hand.

"Yes, Mr..." Orian glanced at his seating chart. "Nott."

Orian hid the disgust that raced through his body at seeing the future Death Eater who would kill Minerva McGonagall.

"Where did you get that burn on your face?"

Orian had been expecting this question. "A Death Eater and a rather nasty burn spell."

"Why did a Death Eater do something so nasty to you Professor?"

Orian smiled. "I probably had something to do with the fact that I had just killed five of his fellow Death Eaters."

The class gasped.

A girl Harry recognized as Lavander Brown's future mom raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Riker."

"Sir I was just wondering why we really need to learn advanced Defense spells. Aren't the basic ones enough?"

Orian looked around his class. "Can anyone answer that question?" No one made a move to respond so Orian continued. "Tell me Ms. Riker, what would you do if you found yourself face-to-face with a Death Eater?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Scream for help and then run away."

Orian fought his growing frustration with his ignorant class. "The Death Eater would simply strike you down from behind and then you as good as dead. Do not expect them to take mercy on you simply because you are a child."

The class was dead silent. Orian noticed that most of them had a sick look on their face. He deeply sighed again.

"People, this is a war. It may not be called that in the media or in conversations, but essentially that is what it is. Voldemort," Orian ignored the gasps, "is gaining supporters everyday. They are his army. People you know will die, and people you thought you knew will turn out on the opposite side of the battlefield. My job is to help you learn to defend yourself, because simply yelling for help and then running away, will get you a laughing Death Eater and a killing curse to your retreating back."

Orian waved his wand and a dummy appeared.

"This is a training dummy. They can be set for a specific level, for example all of you will start at novice and move up from their. As we progress in the class, we will raise the skill level on your dummy. Hopefully it will help you prepare for when you meet a real Death Eater." He paused and looked at the dumbstruck looks on all of their faces. "Any further questions?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Orian watched as his class left the room. They were still eerily silent. However, he noticed that a certain group of boys were still hanging around. They waited until everyone left before approaching Orian's desk.

"Sir? We were wondering how you got your other scars."

Orian looked down at his future father. His heart clenched and he had to force himself to keep breathing. Forcing himself to calm done, he looked James in the eye. "Which one were you referring to?"

James pointed to one on his neck that stood out against his pale skin. "The one on your neck. It looks like someone tried to slit your throat."

Orian gave a tired smile. "That is precisely how I got it."

The boy's eyes' widened. The boy Orian recognized as Sirius stuttered out. "But who would try to kill you?"

Orian gave a wry smile. "Many people actually. This one though was an attempt by my uncle."

Remus was the next to speak up. "What about the scars on your wrists sir? They look relatively fresh."

Orian paled slightly and rubbed at his wrists. "That's from something else." He glanced at the muggle watch on his wrist. "I have my next class in a few minutes so you boys better go."

He quickly ushered the Mauraders out of his classroom. The moment they were gone he returned to his desk and collapsed in his chair. Gently he rubbed is scarred wrists pushing the memories away from his mind. He looked up as the first year students entered hi classroom. He didn't have time for his own depressing thoughts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"What do you think those scars are from?"

Sirius looked at his best friend. "I'm not sure James, but they looked nasty."

"I... I think he may have tried to kill himself."

Sirius and James spun to look at Remus. "WHAT!!"

Remus looked into their faces calmly. "The scars on his wrists looked like cut marks. Usually someone only does that to themselves if they are planning to kill themselves."

Sirius perked up. "Maybe the same person who slit his throat also slit his wrists."

Remus frowned. "Maybe, but I have a feeling the wrist cars were self inflicted and if he told us the cause of the throat scar, why wouldn't he tell us where he got the wrist scars?"

The boys pondered that in silence as they walked to their next class.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Orian crawled into bed exhausted. Who knew teaching could be so tiring. He peacefully slipped into unconsciousness.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N: I hope you all liked this. I was going to add more but I figured this was a good end. Let me know what you think!


End file.
